onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hoya Hoya no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Daifuku }} The Hoya Hoya no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to summon a genie from their body, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Daifuku. Etymology * means "lamp chimney" in Japanese. *''Hoyahoya'' is the Japanese onomatopoeia for smoking or steaming. *The English version translates its name to the Puff-Puff Fruit. This is a reference towards the tradition of genies leaving their lamp in a puff of smoke when summoned by their master. Strengths and Weaknesses By rubbing their body, the user is able to summon a massive wielding a naginata to fight for them. The genie is quite powerful, able to overpower even Sanji, a powerful martial arts master. It is capable of cutting through many Tarte ships in half with a single strike. The genie can also grow to a gigantic size rivaling that of the Thousand Sunny. In the anime the genie has been shown to be made of smoke, demonstrating the ability to transform back into smoke to dodge attacks. It seems that the user needs to continually rub their body to maintain the genie, and it can only travel a limited distance away from the user. Moreover, should the user lose focus or be knocked out, the genie will disappear. The genie, while possessing sentience and the ability to speak, may not give much consideration to its master's commands beyond direct orders, as it destroyed many of Daifuku's own Tarte ships when chasing Carrot. It also does not seem to grant the user themselves any special abilities, meaning that without the genie they are completely normal. Other than that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Daifuku uses the genie summoned by this fruit to assist him in combat. The genie emerges from his belt buckle and attacks opponents with its halberd. While using his power, Daifuku continuously rubs his stomach. The genie is strong enough to overpower Sanji and fight him at the same time. Furthermore, the genie itself was shown to be extremely powerful, able to cut ships in half with one strike. However, The genie seems to have a consciousness of its own, as it generally asks permission from its "Master" before doing any kind of action. Attacks * |Maji Giren|literally meaning "Fiend Cut"}}: The genie attacks an opponent by slamming down his halberd on them. In the event that the opponent is able to block the halberd's blade, the genie will then slam the halberd's shaft into them horizontally with considerable force, sending them flying back. This was first used against Sanji. The attack name is a pun on the normal reading of the kanji and Japanese slang . In the Viz Manga, this is called Genie-uine Rage Split. * |Majin Saidan|literally meaning "Fiend Shredding"}}: The genie swings his halberd down at his opponent with great force. This attack is extremely strong enough to cleave a Tarte ship in half with just one single strike in a great distance. It was first used against Carrot. In the Viz Manga, this is called Genie Guillotine. Non-Canon * |Maji Karu|literally meaning "Fiend Hunt"}}: Similar to Majin Saidan, the genie swings his halberd down at his opponent with great force. This attack is very strong to strike against its opponents. This was first used against Sanji. The attack name is a pun on "magical". In the FUNimation subs, this is called Genie-uine Rage Hunt. Trivia *This fruit's abilities and usage are a reference to "The Genie of the Lamp" from the tale of Aladdin, which matches the fairy tale theme of the Big Mom Pirates. *The fruit's power is similar to the Kage Kage no Mi and Horo Horo no Mi as they can both summon an entity to fight their user's battles for them. *The genie's ability to turn into smoke is similar to the Moku Moku no Mi. References External Links *Genie – Wikipedia article about the genie. Site Navigation fr:Hoya Hoya no Mi ca:Hoya Hoya no Mi it:Hoya Hoya es:Fruta Hoya Hoya pl:Lamp-Lampowoc Category:Paramecia